1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to the area of optical systems and devices. In particular, the invention is related to an optic cassette with multi-furcated cable access.
2. The Background of Related Art
A typical fiber optic cassette is an integrated module that includes some optical components, such as PLC Splitter/Fused Couplers, DWDM devices and etc. Many such optical components often have bare fibers in input and output forms for ease of fiber routing inside the cassette. Depending on a specific application environment, many such cassettes also require that the fibers exiting the cassettes in furcated cable form. FIG. 1 depicts a typical fiber optic cassette 100 commonly used in the industry. The typical fiber optic cassette 100 is a typical structure of fixing furcated cables inside a cassette in such a way that the optical components inside are protected from possible external forces from the cables being pulled. The structure shown in FIG. 1 includes a base 102 supporting various components 104 and 110. The furcated cables 106 are disposed on one side of the cassette 102 and fixed onto the cassette directly using a type of epoxy 108. One of the issues with this approach is that it is hard to control how well the cables are fixed together with the cassette 100. Further, it is not easy to rework on the cables 106 if there is a need to change one of them.
Thus there is need for designs that at least overcome the above issues in addition to other benefits and advantages to be appreciated described herein.